Best Friends SisterBrother
by Save Me The Last Dance
Summary: A/U. Tori & Beck used to be bestfriends until they were torn apart. Once Tori moved to Cali she meet Cat and both instantly became bestfriends. That is until Tori fell for Cat's sister Jade and Cat fell for Beck. Someone Tori considers like a brother. Supposed to be like the song Best Friends Bro. Except with a twist. Disclaimer: Do not own Victorious Jade/Tori Cat/Beck Trina/Andre
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

 **This is my first fanfiction. I had recently posted for an idea of writing a fanfic and also looking for one. Emilylam0503 had given me the idea to either pick up Best Friends Sister and continue the story or write something similar. I reread this story because it has been awhile and I think I will opt for the something similar idea. I will also try to update frequently.**

 **Also this first chapter is going to be mainly flash backs, except the first and last paragraph or two. I also do not own Victorious.**

No Ones POV

Just turned dark and the temperature is slowly dropping. In the back yard there is a tree that is holding an old beaten up tree house. The age is starting to show, at least on the outside that is. Inside the treehouse sits a teen that recently having a hard time choosing between right and wrong. That teens name is Tori Vega.

Tori's POV

Well I am sure you are wondering why I am sitting up inside some old beaten up treehouse, right? Well, I guess I should start from the beginning; with this old photograph of a little 5 year old boy and girl. Of course the girl is me but the boy, well his name is Beck Oliver.

Yes, I was born in Canada and lived there for the first five in half years of my life. My mom and Beck's mom were best friends and inseparable therefore, Beck and I were best friends also. Hell we all could have been one huge family with how close both of our families were. Beck was sort of like an older brother, even though it was by a month. Well we ended up being separated and so my family ended up moving to California.

 _Flashback_

 _Jul y 2002_

 _At the Vega residence in the back yard on the pool deck. The two children are sitting by the now empty swimming pool. They can faintly hear their parents talking and some sniffles can also be heard._

" _I cannot believe you are leaving." A younger version of Beck said._

" _I know. It's just…I guess this is a good thing. New adventures! That is if you and your parents ever come to visit. Imagine all the things we could do together." A younger Tori said._

 _Beck starts to laugh and lightly pushes Tori and then she joins him in laughter and pushes him back._

 _Once the laughter quieted down Tori says, "Best friends forever, right?"_

" _Of course! Spit shake one it?" Beck then spits in the palm of his hand and holds it out. "Eww…gross!" But Tori went and spit in her hand anyway and did the spit shake along with Beck because that was their thing._

 _Once the spit shake was done there was a loud shriek coming from inside the house with a seven year old Trina running out of the house with her face almost as white as a ghost._

" _Sweetie, what's wrong?" Holly Vega said._

" _There was a huge spider! I..I..t…it was big and black…and I thought it was going to eat me!" Trina cried and starts to franticly point towards the house. Holly turns toward the house with a look that could have been said as 'oh not this again'. As David Vega got up from his chair and went inside the house to kill the spider._

 _End of flashback_

No One's POV

Chuckling can be heard from inside of the tree house. "Always the drama queen weren't you Trina?" A sixteen year old version of Tori said to no one in particular.

Tori continued looking through the old red tin lunch box, which ironically looks fairly new still. That was until she ran out of the old photos of her and Beck that she recently added to that lunch box. Tori, had come to what was created by her best friend that she made fairly quick when she first moved to California, Cat Valentine.

 _Flash back_

 _Inside of Monroe Elementary a few hours before school was starting for the day. Both Tori and Trina Vega sat outside hearing the muffled yelling voices of the principal and their mother._

" _How long do you think it will be before mom comes out and tells us she has to enroll us at a different school?" Trina whispers to Tori._

" _Really? It only happened once up in Canada!" Tori whisper yells and gives her older sister a glare. Trina gives a look mixed of innocence and shocked. "Common Tor...just for fun? I mean we have already been here… (looks around for the clock) at least thirty minutes and still counting?"_

" _Ugh…I cannot believe I am going on with this but…hmmm…" "Get on with it already! Geez Tori you make it seem like… I don't know like we are betting each other or something." Tori turned towards Trina and glared again "Really? Then why even ask at all…by the way I'm guessing ten minutes."_

 _Trina just starts to grin like the Cheshire cat "Really? You are not giving mom much time. I'm kind of surprised. Well I will go with twenty minutes."_

 _Then there was a little bit of chuckling coming from one of the two secretaries. Both the Vega sisters snapped their heads towards the chuckling. Then the door opened up and an apologetic looking principal and a ticked of Holly Vega emerged from the room. "Again, I am so sorry for this inconvenience Mrs. Vega, I will find out what happened with your daughters' paper work and have them be officially enrolled by the end of this week if not next. I can place them into a classroom for now."_

" _Thank you principal Balyard. I appreciate that very much. If you do not mind I will walk my daughters to the classrooms that you have."_

" _Of course! Let me show you were both rooms are located I will let the teacher know what is going on too." The four of the left the office to drop both of the Vega sisters in there respected classes. They dropped Trina off first and then set down a somewhat long hallway to drop Tori off._

 _Inside of Tori's class there was only one open seat left. It was next to a girl in a white and pink hello kitty jacket with a pink skirt. That girls name was Cat Valentine._

 _The little girl smiled at Tori and said "Hello my name is Cat Valentine."_

" _Oh...you mean like the animal cat?"_

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _Nothing. I'm sorry, I'm Tori."_

 _Cat then looked at Tori for long hard minute and then her smiled "I think we will be really good friends. Maybe, even the best of ones." Tori then returned the smile._

 _End of flashback_

No One's POV  
Ever since then Tori and Cat did become the best of friends, hell everyone was sure that nothing was ever going to become between them. And to this very day nothing really ever has come between them. That is until Tori Vega fell for Cat's adoptive sister Jade West. But, Cat also fell for Tori's old best friend (brother) Beck Oliver.

 **A/N:**

 **I was hoping to have more but decided that I will break into two parts and see how you all enjoy this. Major parings: Jade/Tori, Cat/Beck, and Trina/Andre. I kind of wanted this to be a bit sad but have some funny moments in there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **I am glad that I was told the background is solid. But, there is a bit more background that I wanted to cover. But decided that throughout the story there will be some more flashbacks to show some of the past.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Victorious or anything related to it and I have no rights to the copyrights.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Flashback_

" _I cannot believe we were able to convince your parents into building us a treehouse!" an excited Cat said._

" _Well we do tend to get kind of loud and if they don't have to hear us, I'm sure they are all for it."_

 _Both girls have stared out the patio window watching both Mr. Vega and Mr. Valentine building the tree house. All the while Mrs. Vega and Mrs. Valentine were drinking lemonade and talking and laughing._

 _Back inside the house at the top of the stairs, even though she was not in sight both Cat and Tori can hear the shrieks of Trina Vega singing. "Bye, Bye…oh, oh…I'm doin' this tonight" as she danced down the stairs and into the kitchen._

" _You know Tor, I cannot believe that your sister is actually a good singer but she is so loud that it makes her sound horrible" Cat told Tori as both girl's watched Trina dance and obnoxiously sign along to the Nsync song._

" _At least you only get to see this a little…"_

" _A little? Have you gone delusional? If I'm not here were at my house or at school. But, about this much of the time we are here." Cat then proceeds to hold up nine fingers. Tori grabs Cat's hand and quietly snuck outside to continue watching their treehouse be built._

 _End of Flashback_

Tori's POV

I cannot believe that it has almost been ten years since this treehouse was built. And almost what is it…eleven years of friendship with Cat. Damn…That maybe ruined by the simple fact that I'm in love with her sister Jade.

Ah Jade, beautiful pale goddess, with those piercing blue-green eyes.

Thing is Jade and I have kind of been sneaking around for the past month. Then again if that horrible accident never happened we probably wouldn't have to sneak around or…."Bye, Bye…"

What the… "I figured I'd find you up here? So what's wrong? Talk to Dr. Trina." I just start laughing not only Trina will enter a room listening to Nsync and then try to pretend to be a psychiatrist. Uh oh…I guess I better answer instead of laugh because Trina is starting to look a little mad.

"Seriously Tor, the only time you ever come up here anymore is if something is bothering you. So what is it?" stated a serious looking and concerned Trina.

I guess I better tell her "Well…the thing is Jade and I have been sneaking around behind everyone's back for a month and if Cat finds out…."

"If Cat finds out what Tor?"

 _Flashback_

 _A fourteen year old Cat was walking over to the Vega household. She knew instantly to just go to the treehouse. The reason being is that Tori had been acting weird for the past week and she promised to tell Cat what's been bothering her once the weekend came and then the two would have a sleepover._

 _Cat climbed up the wooden ladder and opened up the door and climbed in and saw Tori waiting for her arrival._

" _Hey Tor, what's been bothering you lately?" A worried Cat asked._

" _Cat….Cat the thing that's been bothering me….well its…."_

" _Tori, you can tell me anything. Just take a breath and tell me." Tori takes a deep breath and then all at once tells Cat what's been bothering her. "CatIthinkImightbegay."_

" _Easy there Tor, you said that all at once that I didn't understand ya one bit."_

" _Sorry….Cat, I think I might be gay. I mean recently I've just been finding girls really attractive…and I understand if you don't wanna be my friend anymore." A rather upset looking Tori stated._

" _Nope! You are stuck with me forever Tori Vega." Cat then holds out her in a fist but with the pinky sticking out. "We agreed that we would be with each other through thick and thin and plus I don't care who you like."_

 _The tan girl just started laughing and felt happy for the first time since she started questioning her personality. "Yes, I remember we were sitting here in our treehouse when we made that promise." Then Tori hooked her own pinky around Cat's._

 _Both smiled at each other for a moment with their pinkies wrapped around the others. Tori then moved to get up and go inside the house to watch movies in her bedroom with Cat. But, not before Cat had gotten Tori's attention._

" _Hey Tor…can I ask you something."_

 _Concerned about Cat because she looked kind of serious and kind of nervous Tori sat back down and gave Cat her full attention. "Sure Cat, what's up?"_

" _Just….just promise me that you won't date my sister Jade?"_

" _Yea…Cat I promise. But, can you promise me to not date Beck?"_

" _Beck? You mean the guy with the fluffy hair and it looks better than a lot of the girls in our class? I mean I know he just moved here like…a month ago? But of course Tor I promise not to go after him." The girls then did their pinky promise once again before leaving the treehouse._

 _End of Flashback_

Tori's POV

Silence. That is all between Trina and I right know. I'm not sure if…

"Wow Tor, sounds like your between and rock and a hard place."

"Ye…"

"Wait a minute. She's been dating Beck wwaayyy longer than a month. So, she technically broke the promise you both made first. So, you shouldn't worry Tor."

"Yea, I know. Jade told me that they had not so secretly been dating for at least three or four months before Jade and I started sneaking around. It's just we almost got caught the other night."

"Oh…you will have to tell me about that one Tor, it sounds like a funny story."

"Okay. But first you tell me how you knew about Beck and Cat."

"Well it was when Andre and I started dating secretly."

Tori started bursting up with laughter and then said "You do realize that is was only like two almost three weeks when I found out and plus you both were horrible liars those weeks previous."

"Okay Tori I get it. But like I was saying we were secretly dating…."

 _Flashback_

" _Reservations for two under Harris" a very anxious and shaking Andre Harris looked._

 _You see this was Trina and Andre's first date and he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. Andre wanted to prove to Trina that she did not make the wrong choice when agreeing to go out with him._

" _I have you right here Mr. Harris, follow me this way" said hostess with a smile and then lead both teens to a closed off private section of the restaurant. The table was candle lit, Trina could tell Andre was trying to pull out all the stops to impress her._

 _The pair talked with safe subjects like the basic kind of get to know each other better right after ordering their meals._

 _There was a girl walking around and placing bread sticks on the table throughout the restaurant. As soon and the girl had walked away from Trina and Andre's table Trina noticed familiar looking red hair._

" _Oh my god…" a shocked Trina said. Andre gave her this look of 'what's the hell is going on.' Trina at the moment was not paying attention to Andre and she started to feel angry and went into big sister mode and was about to see if what she thought she saw was real. That was until she felt a hand holding hers._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _I am pretty sure that I saw Cat on a date with Beck." At this moment Andre was kind of confused and then asked "So, there on a date. What does that have to do with us?"_

" _Well Cat and Tori are best friends and Beck is kind of like family with Tori and I. I also did not know that they were going out and I_ _ **know**_ _that Tori would have told me they were seeing each other."_

" _Well…maybe Cat decided to keep this a secret." Andre tried to reason._

" _Please. I know about how you tried to date Cat last year and how horrible that date was."_

" _Wha…Wha….What? How did you know?"_

" _Cat when she had a sleepover with Tori. All three of us were gossiping about our crushes or the relationship of the moment." Trina stated with a look that was saying 'really.' Andrea just nodded his head quietly to himself for a moment. But, the next moment he realized that Trina had left the table._

 _Trina had to use the restroom but she also wanted to see she was correct about the whole Beck and Cat thing. From the corner of her eye she was indeed correct there at a toble for two just like hers and Andres' was Beck Oliver or a date with Cat Valentine._

 _Trina returned to her table and was rather furious about the other pair. So much, so that she just wanted to march back over there and ruin their date. That was until Andre got up and placed his hands on her shoulder and told her "Hey. Don't let them ruin our night out. Please?"_

 _Trina agreed and the two ended up having a rather good date._

 _End of flashback_

No One's POV

Tori was not really sure how to comprehend that, she was feeling a whirlwind of emotions.

"You knew since then! Why didn't you tell me? I mean…I guess I understand because at the moment you had just told me about you and Andre."

"Tor, I didn't think it was my place to tell you. Kind of how it wasn't really Jade's. It was more of Cat's place but I guess that wasn't going to happen and…"

"Jade liked me as much as I liked her and I guess…"

"You guess she figured that if Cat can date in secret with someone really close to you then she can do the same."

Silence then fell between the two sisters for a few moments. Tori trying to settle upon one emotion and trying to decide what to do while Trina is trying to figure out how to help her little sister out.

Not really coming up with a solution Trina decided she was going to find out about the date her little sister went on. "So Tori, you owe me a story."

Tori cracked a smile "So nosey. But, I did promise to tell you so…"

 **A/N:**

 **I will leave you there for now all. Next chapter will have the date and Jade will finally enter the story some.**

 **I am still not quite sure how I will have Robbie be in the story. He will though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Wow….I am so sorry I cannot believe it has been almost two months since I last updated. I'll try to keep this short and simple. I promised you will hear from Jade in this chapter and see the Jori date.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Victorious or any copyrights or the characters.**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Silence then fell between the two sisters for a few moments. Tori trying to settle upon one emotion and trying to decide what to do while Trina is trying to figure out how to help her little sister out._

 _Not really coming up with a solution Trina decided she was going to find out about the date her little sister went on. "So Tori, you owe me a story."_

 _Tori cracked a smile "So nosey. But, I did promise to tell you so…"_

 **No One's Pov:**

"Seriously Tor, this is driving me nuts. Oh and it's obvious that you are avoiding telling me" a rather annoyed Trina stated.

Tori Vega just smiled "Yeah…I know. It's just…" "It's just nothing now on with the story geez." Right at the moment the door opened and Holly Vega poked her head in. "Trina what's taking so long? You said you could have Tori in the house like twenty minutes ago."

Both the Vega girls turned their heads to where there mother's voice came from.

"Sorry mom, Tori here told me or well admitted that her and Jade are dating and I wanted to hear how their date went. Epically since, she told me they have been dating for a month. It was a month, right Tor?"

Torus starts laughing and nods her head. "I'm surprised she remembered that. But yes a month." Holly Vega standing on the last step of the wooden ladder with her head inside of the treehouse gives her youngest daughter a look of curiosity.

"Well, that explains why Jade came over and looking rather upset and rambling about you not answering your phone."

 **Tori's Pov:**

Jade's here and upset. Dammit I left my phone inside the house! No wonder Jade's upset I have got to figure a way out of here. Mom has the ladder…no way. Eh…I could try to share and then jump the rest of the way. Nah, the window! Of course the window.

"Victoria Vega! Don't you dare think about jumping out that window. Just because the girl you have been in love with since forever is upset does not mean you can try to do anything dangerous just to be with her" a stern Holly said.

"Ooo looks like Tor here is trying to get into even more trouble."

"But mom I'm the reason Jade is upset and came over. Please I need to see her like right now."

Holly stared at her youngest daughter for a good hard minute before nodding her head "Give me a moment and I will get off the ladder." Then she started to climb down the ladder.

"But mom…Tori promised to tell me how her date went with Jade." Trina whined.

Holly Vega reached the last step of the ladder and waited for both of her daughters to come down. Tori was at the entrance of the tree house. "Oh Tori if you think about jumping from there too I will ground you." Tori grumbled but agreed.

Once all three girls were out of the tree house Tori could see Jade sitting on the orange sofa in the living room. "Tori, once you get Jade to stop worrying both of you will tell Trina and I about that date." Holly stated.

"Yea, sure I can do that. But can I go now?" Tori said. But before Holly or Trina could answer Tori was already running inside.

"Mom, why do you want to know how Jade's and Tori's date went?" Trina curiously asked.

"Because I know that she has been in love with that girl since she first met her. I believe it was about seven months after this tree house was built so she was almost eight. Plus, I have been waiting for this day a lot longer than you have." Holly then started to walk towards the house.

"Hey wait, what do you mean you have been waiting for this day a lot longer than I have?"

 **Inside the Vega household No Ones Pov:**

The door burst open and Tori could hear Jade mumbling a couple of things. So Tori walked over slowly and knelt down in front of Jade and said "Baby, I'm right here."

After a five or so minutes of trying to get Jade's attention Tori realized that she was in her on world. So Tori did what she thought could do the trick, she kissed Jade and waited until Jade responded to the kiss.

 **Jade's Pov:**

I got lost in my own little world mumbling 'Where's Tori?' 'Why didn't she answer?' 'She always answers when I call?' over and over. I didn't even flinch when the door was swung opened rather hard.

Heck, it wasn't until I felt someone kissing me did I realize someone wanted my attention. Lord help me this better be Tori because if it's not I will murder who ever decided to kiss me with my new scissors Tori just bought me.

So I break the kiss and slightly push the person away. That is until I hear the voice I have been wanting to hear tonight. "Jade babe, it's me Tori. Is everything alright?" Once she finished talking I looked at her to see that she had a worried expression and she was holding my hand.

"Babe….Jade baby, please talk to me say something? Please?"

I wanted to badly say something to her anything, but for some reason I couldn't talk to her. So, I did what I thought was best. I kissed my Tori. I tangled my free hand through her hair and cradled her head.

Once we broke the kiss she placed her forehead on mine and said "Baby, I'm sorry for not answering. I was up inside the treehouse and I forgot my phone."

"It's okay. I just…I don't really know what happened."

We had that moment to ourselves until we heard coughing behind us. I pushed Tori off me and jumped up off the couch make some good distance between Tori and I. See, since we started dating for a month ago we have been keeping it a secret from everyone.

No! No no no no…..Oh I hope they didn't see anything. I'm pretty sure I was in my own little world freaking out again because I didn't even realize Tori come up to me.

 **Tori's Pov:**

I quietly walked up to Jade and wrapped my arms around her and whispered "Babe…it's okay, they know."

Jade turned slowly turned her head towards me and gave me this glare. I swear if looks could kill Jade would have killed me a long time ago.

"They know. Your sister and mother know about us."

"Yeah, well…I was up in the tree house since school ended and I skipped dinner which I'll probably get in trouble for later…."

"Oh don't worry Tori dear you will."

"Thanks mom. Anyways Trina came up and knew something was wrong because the only time I ever go up to the tree house anymore is when something is bothering me. And…I kinda told Trina. Then she told mom."

"Oh, Tori don't forget you are going to tell us about this date the other night." Holly interjected one last time.

"Hey! Tori told me she would tell me! When did I become us?"

"Like I said as we walked into the house. I've been waiting for this to happen since Tori was almost eight. I knew she was in love with her when the principal called and told me Tori punched Andre in the face. Of course I found out later it was to save Jade here from getting expelled."

"Mom!"

"Relax, Tor, I knew that you cared then. I may have not showed it and I didn't want you to get close. I mean…"

"I know baby, it was a horrible accident." I said that and I held her tighter trying to make her close as possible.

 **No One's Pov:**

After a few minutes the four went into the kitchen sitting at the dining room table. There was an awkward silence, until Trina broke it by saying "Okay Tor, you delayed this for what almost an hour maybe longer. You owe me a story."

"Okay, okay…So it was Saturday night and we were celebrating our one month…."

 _Flashback_

 _Saturday afternoon Tori and Jade were cuddling on a hotel room bed._

" _I like this, just the two of us. Not having to worry about anyone walking by or catching us." Jade said slightly tugging Tori arm around her tighter._

 _Tori chuckles a little bit and kisses the side of Jade's head and says "Yea, I have definitely enjoyed our not having to sneak around today, and a bit of yesterday. Probably the best idea we've come up with."_

" _What lying to everyone and separately sneak down and get this hotel room in what Hollywood. I mean it is only an hour or two outside of LA."_

" _Yea…but babe it did take a lot more precautions…and it took us like almost two weeks to figure this out. Hell, I thought you were going to break up with me because I was trying to make sure everything was perfect and I was freaking out about us being caught..."_

 _Tori was starting to ramble and didn't notice that Jade and turned around to face Tori, until she had cut her off with a kiss._

" _Babe…yes, I was getting annoyed but, I don't think I could ever break up with you."_

 _Tori and Jade lay in bed for a few more minutes until Jade asked about their dinner reservations._

" _Umm…its 4:30 we have about 15 minutes left of cuddling and then we can get ready. We need to be out of here by 5:30 at the latest because I'm not sure how traffic is and our reservations are at 6:15."_

" _Okay, and were going to some Italian restaurant."_

" _Not just some Italian, it is supposed to be the very best in all of California and there is like only two locations."_

 _After both girls got dressed up and ready to go. Jade and a black dress that showed all of her curves and Tori in a dark purple, similar to Jade's. Soon arrive to 'Frenchinos' and the hostess greets them._

" _Welcome to Frenchinos, how many tonight?"_

" _Two, it should be under the name Vega."_

" _Yes, right this way." Then the hostess proceeded to lead both girls into a very intimate part of the restaurant in the corner._

 _It was a table for two with what looked like rose pedals scattered on the table with one red candle at the end. Once, seated the two started to look at the menu, and Jade noticed that there was no actual price for the food._

" _Vega." Jade growled._

 _Tori knowing full well that she's in trouble slowly looked up from the menu asked "What's wrong?" trying to be oblivious to the glare Jade was currently giving._

" _You know full well 'what's wrong'. You helped pay for the hotel room we are sharing and I know you said you were paying and didn't want me to worry about the cost. But, I know this place will cost just as much as the room."_

" _Baby, I wanted to do something nice for you! Plus, that show I did with the guys like the first three weeks of last month, I made more than I expected."_

" _How much more?"_

' _Shit' Tori mumbled to herself. "Not, a lot a lot, just and extra hundred or so…..And wait a minute we weren't even dating when I did those shows, so you can't be mad at me for that because it was about the last week of the month did I find you playing the drums in the studio and I was going to ask if you wanted join our band. But, instead we ended up making out and I got you to agree to go on a date with me."_

" _Tor, it's just…it's…well…we have only dated a month. And I feel like we should have come to a place like this for our six month anniversary or year…"_

" _You want to be with me in another five months or even be with me next year."_

" _Yea. I mean, I want to be with you, and I want to try to make this last. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to try and see what this was."_

 _By the time Jade finished talking Tori had the biggest grin on her face and said "And here I thought I was going to be the cheesy one."_

" _Shut it Vega. You can pay for this but since this will cost just as much as the hotel I am going to pay you back for your half."_

" _Babe please don't."_

 _By this point the waiter has come up and introduced himself "Good evening, my name is Alex and I will be serving you this evening. What would you be drinking?"_

 _Both had ordered water and the waiter walked off. He returned a few minutes later with the waters and taken the girls order. Jade ordered the Chicken Penne and Tori ordered the Garlic Shrimp Pasta._

 _After ten minutes of the waiter putting the order in Tori noticed something she wished to never see. That was brown fluffy hair on a boy and red velvet hair on a girl. Tori quickly ducked under the table and moved to sit next to Jade._

 _Jade was curious with Tori's abruptness asked "What's wrong?" Instead of answering Tori made the point to let Jade know she did not want to talk. So, she pulled out her phone and had the camera side reverse so it was like she was about to take a selfie and point it towards were she thought she had seen._

 _Tori was in shock because she was imaging the sight either. What was ready to be taken as a picture was Beck and Cat on a date. Jade noticed why Tori had started acting weird and if it was possible she was even paler than normal._

" _What the hell are those two doing here? Here of all places? This was why we choose to be like a few hours outside of Hollywood Tor?" Jade whispered._

" _Don't know babe…But, we cannot leave before them, unless we find another way to sneak out of here." Tori said as she started to look around for some sort of exit._

 _After a few minutes Tori thought of an idea and whispered "Babe…I think I came up with an idea. We could maybe find a way to cause a distraction and we can hopefully sneak through the kitchen and have our dinners placed into a to go box."_

" _Okay but what kind of distraction?" Jade asked and right as she asked another waiter was walking by. So Tori grabbed his attention and told her that when she had to go to the restroom that she had overheard the couple with the brown fluffy haired boy and red velvet hair girl talking about celebrating one of their birthdays. But, to make sure the waiter had the right table Tori leaned over and pointed towards there table discreetly. Tori also asked if he could have Alex come by._

 _The waiter went off and told the waitress who was serving Cat and Beck's table and was told there was a birthday celebration at that table and to bring the cookie out right away. He also found Alex and told him that one his tables would like to see him immediately._

 _Alex went out and went directly to Tori and Jade's table while the rest of the crew came around and was singing 'Happy Birthday'. Tori had asked if her and Jade would be able to use the kitchen to sneak out and leave and also have their dinners placed into to go boxes. She even agreed to put to give him an extra twenty with his tip._

 _Alex quietly led the two through the kitchen. Both were lucky because Beck and Cat were too distracted to notice anything else, even if they were the two would not have been able to see anything._

 _The exit was into a back alley once Tori and Jade were alone. Jade did the only thing that may calm Tori down, which was kiss her. Then Jade told Tori "Stop freaking out. We were not caught the plan worked and all we have to do is get to the hotel room."_

 _Alex had the girls pay and he delivered there dinners, plus put in a couple extra bread sticks. Tori as promised gave him an extra twenty for helping them leave. Within fifteen minutes the girls were inside of their hotel room and eating there diners._

" _I cannot believe we pulled it off." Tori said laying her head down above Jade's breast. Jade hummed in acknowledgement and said "Yea, defiantly."_

 _The girls continue to hold and lay in each other arms for a bit longer until they both decide to change into their night clothes. Jade came in and found Tori already under the covers._

" _Hey babe" Jade said quietly as she moved into the bed._

" _Yea, J. What's up?" Tori questioned. Jade was silent for a moment or two. "Just because I agreed to doing the hotel thing doesn't mean I want to have sex. At least not yet, okay?"_

" _Babe, just because I act like a horn dog when I'm around I wouldn't push you like that. Plus, that's something special our first time. I mean I've wanted to be with you for a long time. But, when we do that it will be my first time too, and like I said it should be special."_

 _Jade was moved by Tori's little speech that she looked like she was about to cry just a little. Instead she moved over and kissed Tori hard, which turned into the two making out until both had to come up for air. "Hey Tor, you said that you wanted to be with me for a long time. How long?"_

" _I guess you could say since we met when we were about seven maybe eight. I mean, I felt this…I felt the pull towards you that I never had when I met Beck and Cat. And when I was fourteen I was questioning whether I liked boys or girls and the next day you had to wear that damn skirt and I knew."_

 _End of Flashback_

No One's Pov:

Holly and Trina aww at the very end, while Tori tried to hide her face from embarrassment.

"Wait a minute you said you two went to 'Frenchinos'?" Trina asked. Both Jade and Tori nodded their heads 'yes'.

"That's the restaurant Andre took me out on our first date. I wonder if that restaurant means something to them?" Trina pondered out loud.

"Well that is a mystery for another day. It's almost midnight and you three have school tomorrow. Jade sweetie why don't you stay the night, I'm sure Tori doesn't mind sharing her bed with you." Holly said.

"Are you sure Mrs. Vega? I don't mean to intrude." Jade said

"More than pleased too. Plus, I don't want you to have to personally call us and possibly disturb the Valentines."

 **A/N:**

 **Next time will show Tori and Jade waking up together, and I think I will do a more recent Beck and Tori hanging out. And a possible insight about how Cat feels. Until next you guys. Again, I am so sorry it took two months for this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Hello all. I promise I will do my best to update more often and not wait almost four months again. I am very sorry that it has been a little over a month almost two again. I have been very busy with work and life has kind of been crazy. Personally, I want to give you all a lengthy chapter. So I hope that you lovely readers keep with me until the end see how this story will progress.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Victorious or any of the characters.**

 **No One's Pov:**

The sun shined and beamed through Tori's window, the sun had woken the Goth up, almost blinding her. She was slowly detaching herself from Tori's arms from the spooning position they were in. But the moment she thought she was free Tori pulled her in closer and tightened her grip and mumbled _'mine.'_

Jade did her best to turn around and eventually did and watched as Tori slept for a few minutes. Jade lightly kissed Tori and then whispered in Tori's ear "Wakey wakey sleepy head."

Tori groaned and mumbled "No, five more minutes." Jade just chuckled and said "Get up or someone is going to be visited by the tickle bunny twins." Tori woke up and pouted and said "Why must you try to be mean this early?"

"Tor, I not trying to be mean but I did try to break free not too long ago and you pulled me back in and held a tighter grip too. Plus, I need to take a shower and I was hoping you would join me."

"You are a tease you know. But, I don't think that's a good idea so I'll just wait until you are done."

"You sure babe? I can here Trina's shower in the next room and I can tell she has been in there for a little while." Tori groaned and then nodded her head agreeing to join Jade in the shower.

"Awe poor baby having to share a shower with her girlfriend." Jade teased as she leaned down and kissed the side of Tori's head.

"It's not that I don't mind sharing a shower with you it's just…in a way isn't that moving rather fast?"

"I don't see it that way."

"Okay babe. Well better get going and work on an excuse for you staying the night."

Jade raised her eyebrows and said "I was going to tell Cat that you asked me to come over quickly last night so I could practice more on the drums and get the songs down before the big show down in San Diego this weekend. Let me guess you forgot about those show?"

"No! I just wasn't thinking that far ahead." Jade chuckled and said "Come on we need to go and shower so we can start this day."

After the shower both girls were drying themselves off Jade asked "Do you have anything black clothing?"

Tori smiled and said "Yea I have a thing or two. I guess I should expand it just a bit." Jade and Tori got dressed and both of their phones started ringing, both girls looked at each other curious and went over to see who was calling, to find out it was Beck and Cat.

"Babe I'm going to use the bathroom to answer this Why don't you just stay here." Jade said as she picked up her phone to answer Cat.

"Hey sis what's up?" Was the last thing Tori heard before answering her phone "Hey bro, how is everything?"

 **Tori's Pov:**

Hey nothing I was just thinking we haven't hung out in a while and I know you and your band are going down to San Diego this weekend so I was hoping I could hang with you tonight."

"Yeah! Most definitely and it will give Jade a night off which I'm sure she will be more than happy about."

"What do you mean Jade will be happy about that?" Beck questioned.

As soon as he asked her Tori cursed herself for letting it slip and then realized she could start with the lie now. But, then again it's not really a lie to a technical point.

"Well…you see, with Jade joining the band and this is going to be one of our bigger gigs since JT moved to New York. I have been on her about getting all the drum stuff for all of our songs right especially the solos on some of them. Don't get me wrong she is an amazing drummer but you know how I can be when I get to nit-picking even on the small stuff."

Beck started laughing "Yes! That is very true. Sorry I keep forgetting that Jade is a member of your band now. I'm surprised she hasn't threatened to kill you or something."

"Oh she has. But, she is also a perfectionist and if she does something she wants to put worth like two hundred percent."

"I can see that. I mean her and I are in this one advanced writing class and I can tell she puts worth a lot into her work and it…hmmm what's the word I'm looking for…Eh let's just say she is passionate about her work. But enough about your newest drummer how about after school we break in this new video game I bought last Sunday."

"Yea for sure and order pizza from Papa Johns and get some wings from Karaoke-Dokie"

"Sounds like a plan Tor. Hey I'll see you at school and show you a video preview of the game and of course I did buy the cheat manual because to be the best you have to cheat every now and then." Beck says jokingly.

"Such a cheater Mr. Oliver, but we did find out the hard way sometimes it is worth the while to look and see what the book says."

 **Jade's Pov:**

I just walked into Tori's bathroom answering my phone. "Hey sis what's up?"

"Where are you? Why did you leave in such a hurry last night? Why didn't you come home or call?" Cat questioned.

"Whoa calm down Cat. First I'm at Tori's, second I left last night because she is an extreme perfectionist and wanted to make sure I had the notes prefect for all the songs for the gig this weekend. Third I didn't come home because it got really late and Ms. Vega didn't want me to leave and possibly wake any of you up."

"Okay. Wait what gig?!...Never mind it's in San Diego, right?"

"Yea it is, Cat. So where going to leave school during lunch Thursday and check in about ten in the evening that night and won't be back until late Sunday night, maybe Monday night depending on how awesome we are."

"Yeah yeah, unless you're going to lock Tori up in a hotel room and have your way with her."

Fuck Cat knows! Oh my God how am I going to tell Tori that we've been caught.

"Umm, earth to Jade! Are you there? I was kidding."

Jade started laughing a little "Right, just because were both lesbians doesn't mean we both want to jump each other's bones or anything." Except I do, at least at some point in the near future.

"Hey look Cat I should get going. Don't want Tori to think I'm snooping through her room or something. Maybe we can do something later tonight."

"Yeah that's fine will talk about in school later, bye Jadey." With that Cat hung up.

"Dammit why does she always have to call me Jadey? She knows I hate that, hell Tori learned the hard way to never call me that.

 **Cat's Pov:**

Well I just got off the phone with Jade, sometimes I wonder if her and Tori are secretly dating and have for some time. But, I do have to remember that old drummer that was in Tori's band was kind of an jerk Him moving to New York or Boston wherever was for the best. Well that's my opinion though, Tori does know he is an jerk but she couldn't afford to lose him because he was a kick ass drummer.

Oh my phone is vibrating, weird because I was expecting anything from anybody.

 _One new message_

 _Beck_

 _Hey babe! I'm going to hang with Tori tonight! Xoxo_

Aww Beck just text me, it's nice that him and Tori are doing something. I don't remember the last time they did something together. Mostly because I have been taking up most of his free time. Which I do feel guilty about, kind of the reason I hope Jade and Tori are secretly dating too so then we can just end that pinky promise Tori and I made to each other.

You know now that I am thinking about it I don't remember the last time Tori and I just hung out because I've been sneaking around with Beck. Let's see Beck is going to probably play video games with Tori tonight and Jade did say we could maybe do something later tonight. But I do want to hang with Tori hopefully before she goes down to San Diego but if not then for sure we can do something after.

I'm going to text Tori and see if she is busy before she leaves Thursday.

 _To: Tori_

 _Hey T! I know you and the band are leaving Thursday afternoon for San Diego. But I was hoping to see you before you left._

 **Jade's POV:**

"Tori it is not that funny!" I said and I lightly hit her on the arm.

"But it is babe! I mean you were like 'Oh God we've been caught' face was priceless." Tori said starting to laugh again.

I swear I shouldn't have told her. But, I mean common I had too! I seriously thought Cat had caught us! Plus, if it was real Tori wouldn't be laughing this much, hell she would have probably freaked out.

Oh looks like Tori stopped her laughing fit to realize I was giving her the death stare. She is so in the dog house for laughing at this.

"Babe, I get it and honestly if you didn't say Cat was joking I would have been freaking out by now. But were good and we can be sneaky." Tori said as she put her arms around my waist.

"Not the point Vega." I said as I turned away from her. Yes, I still call her Vega but only when she is in trouble.

"Aww baby I'm in trouble because I was laughing is there any way I can make it up to you." As Vega said that she pulled me in just a little tighter and started kissing my shoulder and neck.

Tori continued to do that while I thought of a way she can make it up to me until we heard her phone chime. Tori groaned and mumbled something along the lines of who could that be now.

 **Tori's POV:**

Really my phone had to go off while I was having a moment with Jade. Honestly I shouldn't be surprised though. It's probably RJ or Mikey verifying everything with leaving school early and with how long we will be down in San Diego.

Oh, that's a surprise it's Cat messaging me.

 _Cat_

 _Hey T! I know you and the band are leaving Thursday afternoon for San Diego. But I was hoping to see you before you left._

Hmm let me think I guess tomorrow after school can work because it will be Tuesday and I don't have to pack until Wednesday night. So I will reply:

 _To: Cat_

 _Hey Kit-Kat! Um well maybe tomorrow night after school since I need to pack on Wednesday and I'm actually going to hang with Beck tonight. Is that okay?_

"Who was that?"

I smiled "Just Cat wanting to hang out with me before we leave for San Diego Thursday. Oh, and I am going to be hanging out with Beck tonight too."

"Okay, I thought about doing something with Cat anyways. So maybe I can find something new to wear for one of the shows this weekend. Heck I might just get me a new skirt while I'm at it" Jade said with a wink.

"Really babe? A skirt. You know full well what you wearing skirts do to me. Why must you torture me."

"Because it's fun to watch you squirm and drool over me from afar babe."

 **A/N:**

 **Well folks that is all for the moment! Next will be Cat and Jade at the mall and Tori and Beck playing video games. Again I am so sorry for this being delayed. Life just simply got in the way. I will do what I can to not delay the next chapter for you all. Please review, heck if you feel like I am taking to long message me. I promise I am not falling off the face of the earth. I will see this story through. Until next time all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! Hope your enjoying your readings so far! I am trying to get chap. 5 knocked out. So let's see it's the 15** **th** **hopefully it will be up by Friday. If it's not I am so sorry. Seriously all if you have to find pitch forks and what not to get me to write go for it. Again I am sorry for delaying these chapters, it's just life has gotten in the way in every way possible or at least it feels that way.**

 **Tori's POV:**

I knew I was in trouble with Jade, I just wasn't sure how much and I'm trying to think of a way to make it up to her. Of course it probably will not happen until we are down in San Diego this weekend. I guess I should look and see if there is anything romantic I could do while we are down there.

Eh Ill figure it out. I guess I should walk into school instead of sitting in my car though. Yeah Jade and I left separately even though we stopped at Jet Brew to get coffee and a bagel on our way here.

As I walk into the school from the side entrance from the staircase is. Of course Beck comes jogging up and says "Tor, this is the game! Here is a video of it."

I kind of chuckle and shake my head of course he would pull up a video of that game. While we watch it I start thinking this looks kind of familiar like it must be a new game that has been advertising forever!

Yup that's the game Contract Killer something. Normally this is a game I could play on my phone but I guess the creators of that decided to make it an actual video game or something.

"Dude I used to play this game on my phone before. Was a fun game until I had to start all over again because I upgraded my phone though. Plus the screen looked smaller once I upgraded."

"Hahaha I think I remember that! You were ticked for like a week or something but didn't you find some other game similar to it that you play now?"

I slapped his stomach "Yea you jerk! It's not funny either! I was over halfway through the game."

I didn't realize that he wasn't even paying attention because Cat and Jade walk into school. It looks like there talking about something Cat enthusiastic as ever and Jade looks like she is doing her best not to strangle her. Of course you all should know by now that I find Jade adorable when she looks angry. I mean she looks like she is pouting or something I don't know…

I guess I better stop Beck from drooling all over himself. Yes, I have caught him do it before, I thought it was hilarious and made fun of him for a bit. He wasn't too happy about it, but got tease him since he is my brother from another mother.

So I slap him upside the head "Bro stop drooling over her! You know she is my best friend right?" I say jokingly

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend! Plus weren't you just drooling over her sister Jade? And don't go into semantics about how there not really related or anything."

"You mean the way I consider you a brother and what not? Those semantics hmm?"

"Eh whatevs. It's not like they would be interested anyways."

"Geez take a joke every once in a while Mr. Oliver. Plus how could she not be interested in you? I mean you are one of the hottest guys in school."

"This is true. But, still…eh the game though!"  
I just rolled my eyes and let him go on about the game for a little while thinking of a way to not have Jade pissed off at me.

 **Jade's Pov:**

Ugh I have listened to Cat babble about absolutely nothing almost all day and now that it is near the end of school she is talking about things we could do. Honestly I would rather go and torture myself with watching that stupid Disney or Pixar movie _Thought Bubbles_ or something bubbles and emotions.

"Jade have you been listening to me?" Cat asked.

Fuck! "Umm…sorry Cat I zoned out I was thinking about seeing some movie or something."

"Yeah that sounds great."

Once we agreed to go to the movies we drive to the mall. Of course, there is nothing we could agree on and I was not about to waste money on a movie that I have already watched. Plus, once it goes to DVD I will end up watching it another hundred. So, we just walk around the mall talking about nothing important.

 **Beck's Pov:**

"Bam another victory, for me." I said excitedly

"Shut up! You cheated with all your missiles and first aid kits."

"Aww is someone but hurt that I choose to spend some money to help with my game."

"Nah, it wasn't my money it was all yours. If you didn't buy them I would have been the one kicking your ass anyways."

We could have continued our batter all day but my phone went off and I also think that Tori's phone went off too.

 _One New Message_

 _From Cat:_

 _Hey baby! Hope you are having fun with Tori. Maybe we could do something together Thursday night once Tori and the band leave. Xoxo_

Thursday? Huh maybe she wants to hang with Tori too before she leaves. But that really shouldn't be the only reason. I mean were all friends for Christ sakes. Maybe I should talk to Cat about coming clean and telling Tori that we are dating. Hell she might even be mad and be happy for us.

I guess I should reply to her.

 _To: Cat_

 _Hey babe. Yeah we are having fun. I'm guessing that you and Tori are doing something before she leaves. Also I would love to hang with you. Xo_

 **Jade's Pov:**

We have been shopping for like an hour and Cat had to go to the bathroom. So I decided to text Tori while I had a moment without Cat rambling on about nothing. I swear from _My Little Pony_ to some new Disney movie that is coming out in a month. Hell she also threw in how hot Beck is.

At least I have some Ibuprofen inside of my pursue. Just in time too because Cat just left the rest room. Oh and she is texting, must be Beck.

*Beep*

 _One New Message_

 _From: Tori_

 _Sorry that Cat is annoying you. I guess you're not mad at me anymore? Or am I still in the dog house? Hopefully, the surprise I am coming up with will get me out. Love you babe. Try to have some fun._

I really shouldn't be that mad at Tori, but still it wasn't that funny. Plus, is the roles were switched I know she would have been freaking out way more than I did.

 **Tori's POV:**

"Alright bro, I better get going. I mean it's what? 8:30? I do have some homework I should finish up too."

"Yeah no problem, I got some myself. Just text me once you're home."

"Haha okay dad." I say sarcastically

"Yeah o-kay daughter. Anywho have fun in San Diego and get me a souvenir because you love me."

"Gee is that all I'm good for buying you stuff?"

"I was joking chill?"

"I know I was just messing with you. I will by the way. But I'm not leaving until Thursday afternoon so you will still see me it is only Monday."

"True, but I figured you might do something with Cat tomorrow or something. Plus, I know how you get when you pack when leaving for a few days."

"Both are true very true. I will probably make a checklist and check everything again so much that Trina might hit me upside the head because I would be at the point of obsessing to make sure I have everything."

Beck started laughing "Yeah, your packing skills are either amazing or terrible there is no in-between."

"Shut up." I told him as I slapped his arm.

 **No One's Pov:**

Tori arrived home about 9:15 pm and she walked upstairs towards her bedroom. While she walked up she texted Beck that she was home and then opened another one too Jade. She asked her if it was okay to call.

Tori was exhausted and went to jump straight into bed. But, was surprised to find Jade sitting on her bed scrolling through her phone.

 **Tori's Pov:**

"Babe? What are you doing here?"

I don't think Jade heard me cause whatever she is doing on her phone seems intense. So I go to lay down next to her and find out what she's doing. It looks like she is playing some game. Wait, I think she told that there was going to be a mobile app game that was like ' _The Scissoring.'_

I think I watched her play for twenty minutes because she was able to save her game and close the app.

"So how did I get lucky for this surprise?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see you. So, I told Cat that I think I left my notebook with all of my notes and the songs that I need to know this weekend in your room."

"Okay…" I said and I went into kiss her.

We ended up making out for a bit, that was until Jades' phone went off.

"Oh fuck." Jade said and then went to leave the room to answer her phone call.

 **Jade's Pov:**

"Yes, mom." I say sarcastically as I answered my phone. What it's Cat and I know she is checking up on me.

"Very funny, Jade. I was just wondering if you found your notebook or to see if you **had** to do some sort of practice again."

"Yes, I found it and yes I did do some practicing too. But, I will be home in like a hour, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm sorry, it's just I know you have been practicing a lot and I didn't hear anything from you."

"Cat, it's okay. I know you worry about me and get concerned and what not. But, do you really think the Vega's will ever let anything happen to me?"

"I know they wouldn't. Heck I'm sure if Mr. Vega was there he would have followed you home to make sure you were safe."

"Exactly, no need to worry, I am also sorry for not texting you. But, I will be home in a hour okay."

"Yeah, have fun playing the drums."

You know when I first joined Tori's band Cat was more excited than me or anyone in Tori's band for that matter. I mean everyone said that last guy was a dick but h was really good at the drums. All I want to do is be better than he ever was. But, then again I'm Jade West and when I give myself a challenge like that I dominate it like it was nothing. Hell Tori told me I was better than he was once but I think she said that so I would stop for a while and we could cuddle that day. But, I also believe Tori I mean I don't think she would lie or do say something so I would stop.

I walk back into Tori's room she looks concerned.

"Everything okay, babe?"

Man I love when Tori calls me babe, I feel special knowing I'm hers and she's mine. Well I go to lay down with her again.

"Yeah, it is. Cat was calling to see if I was okay. I told her yes and that we were doing some practicing. Oh, and that I would be home in an hour."

"Best get in my Jade cuddles then. Cause I don't think I will be able to until we are down in San Diego after tonight."

So we cuddled for an hour then I left to go home. I called Tori the moment I was in my bedroom and relaxing and we talked to each other until we fell asleep. Just two in a half days until I get to have her to myself for a couple of days, I can't wait.

 **A/N:**

 **Well I did not make the deadline from above but I didn't keep you all waiting two months, right? I hope you all enjoyed this installment. I think I might just skip ahead a little for chapter 6 and have Tori and Jade already in San Diego and go from there a little. Hell I actually wrote another story too. Some of you checked it out Because You Moved On. No said leave it as is and some actually wanted something more. I get the feeling you wanted Beck to have his ass kicked in that story. I have kind of thought of some ways to continue that story. And I do have some rough draft points for it as well. So there will probably be a part two coming soon. Hopefully before New Years but I cannot make that a serious promise. Please review let me know what you all think. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:  
Hey guys! I forgot to mention I do not own any copyrights to Contract Killer. It is a real game that you can play on your phone. It is fun to play, I ve played for years. Umm I am thinking I will have Cat find out that Tori knew she was dating Beck very soon and have her find out that she is also dating Jade.

I do not own Victorious or any of the copyrights or any characters.

Tori s Pov: I faced planted on the hotels bed that Jade and I are sharing. Hmmm .Jade s and I bed, that has a nice ring to it. This will be the best weekend ever! I mean my band gets to do two big shows, maybe a third. Is depends on how good we are.

The bed s weight just shifted a little and I feel someone straddling my lower " take your shirt off. Jade whispered in my ear.

"Wha..." I turned around to face Jade.

I was going to give a massage?

Oh .Okay...

Jade got off of me so I could sit up and take my shirt off. I felt her eyes on me as I took my shirt off. I looked over at her and she was biting her lip.

Like what you see? I teased.

Jade rolled her eyes and said I wouldn t be dating you if I didn t think you were hot?

Ouch, that hurt! Gee thanks glad I fit your standards then. I said as I rolled over. Jade moved to sit on my lower back again and she unclasps my bra.

There was dead silence between us for about ten minutes I felt Jade s hand start to slow down. Guess what I said got to her. Babe .you know I was only joking, right? I do love you.

I know Jade. Doesn t change the fact that it hurt.

Can we .Can we please forget what I said. I m just .

Your just what babe?

Torn Look I think we need to figure out a way to just tell Cat that were dating because us sneaking around isn t fun anymore.

I sighed Jade was right. I knew she was, and as much I would love to hide we needed to be out and we had to tell Cat.

Your right. We need to tell her. Just have to come up with a plan how to.

L.A. Beck s trailer: Cat s Pov:  
You want to what? I was beyond furious. He knew damn well I didn t want to tell Tori about Beck and I dating. Yes, we have been going out for about six months and yes I know I need to tell Tori.

Babe .calm down. I just think we need to find a way to tell Tori about us dating. Hell she knows I have the hots for you. Wouldn t it be easier for us to tell everyone and act like a couple in school?

Of course it would. Doesn t mean I want to jump on the crazy train of losing my best friend!

Babe you get jealous of any girl that talks to me, that s not Tori, Trina, or Jade. Plus I think we are past the point of jumping on that crazy train.

Ugh I hate when he s right! But still I'd rather not tell Tori. I mean it would probably go like this. 'Oh hey Tori remeber when we pinky promised that I wouldn't date Beck and you wouldn't date Jade? Of course you would! Well I broke that promise over a year ago.'

"Fine, we can tell Tori once she gets back from San Diego."

Beck's Pov:  
Cat agreed to tell Tori about her and I dating. I know this will probably be the hardest thing we have had to do since becoming a couple. But, I'm tired of lying to Tori. I mean she is like a sister to me!

I'm also hoping once we tell her and then offically say we are together all of us can hang out together like a group instead of feeling like I'm neglecting my friendships that I have because I'm kinda of busy with Cat sneaking around Hollywood.

"Thanks babe! I love you." I cooed "Yea yea love you too."

"You want to go to the movies, babe?"

"No, think we should think of a way to tell Tori. Hopefully without giving her a hear attack...or something."

12 pm San Diego Tori's Pov:  
We are at the venue setting everything up for the show tonight. We are in the middle of doing sound checks now.

But, lord I could totally use a nap. I don't understand how Jade and I stayed up all night talking trying to find an easy approach to tell her that we are dating; and Jade is wide awake like she slept like a baby while I'm trying to not curl up in a ball on the stage and sleep.

Think it was about 3 am this morning that we realized there wasn't going to be an easy way to this shit and we have to tell her. Kind of like pulling a ban-aid off.

"Great! Looks like everything is set for tonight! Since everything is done guess you guys can wonder about our lovely city just need you guys ready an hour before show time." The manager Blake said.

"Awesome!" Jade said sarcastically and she hugged me from behind.

"Hey Jason, Mikey I think I am going to head back to the hotel and get a nap in before the show tonight. You can go with the guys if you want babe." I say

"No, I will go with you back to the hotel."

"Okay lovebirds, don't do anything I wouldn't." Mikey jokes as Jason rolled his eyes.

I wrap my arm around Jade's lower back as we walk towards my car, a blue 2014 Equinox. It's practially brand new, when I got it there was like 13,000 miles on it. I've put on about that much since I got it in ten months ago. Once we reach my car I asked Jade "Babe can you drive back to the hotel?"

"Yeah no problem. Are you okay?" She asked concerned. Probably because I don't let anyone drive my car ever...unless I'm not feeling well or someone else wants to drive.

"Yeah, I'm fine just really tried." I say as I kiss her forehead.

A/N:  
Yeah I'm pretty sure I said the show would be this chapter but I'm post-poning the show. But I wanted to update this. Heck it's been 8 months since my last update for this story and I already passed my 1 year anniversary. I think Because You Moved On will be next. The format of my stories will be changed for a bit. I am currently using notepad because I got a new laptop and I didn't get Microsoft Word yet.

I posted this in my last fic Fuck Buddies. But I am thinking about doing a fic of were Tori is a player and is looking to buy a house and Jade is the hottest retailors and will do just about anything to make sure her clients are happy. This will also be another G!P story too.

Ummm...soo this is for a completely different fandom which is WWE a Seth Rollins/John Cena fic, but I want to know if someone will read it or not. Doesn't seem like a popular ship.

These ideas for fics won't be posted or written until one of my three stories now are finsihed. How you all enjoy! Until Next Time. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.**

 **Jade's Pov:**

Tori asked me if I could drive her car because she was too tired. I agreed we got back to the hotel and have been laying in bed together for ten minutes. I set an alarm for us in case we fell asleep. Tori has been struggling to fall asleep since we got back, and I was sitting up against the head board. ?

"Babe, why don't you try holding me." I stated, I know it helps her sometimes if she holds something. She looked so tired but she snuggled into my side and drapped her arm over my stomach.

It wasn't long before I heard my alarm go off. Guess I fell asleep too. I grab my phone and turn off the alarm, once I shut the alarm off I noticed Tori was still asleep. I whispered into her ear _'Wake up sleepy head.'_

Tori did some grumbling but woke up and rolled out of bed to get dressed, I left to go to the bathroom to redo my makeup. My phone chimed it was a text from Cat wishing us well for tonight's show. I sent her back a text thanking her.

 _*Knock* *Knock*_

"Babe, are you done? I need to do my makeup too."

I opened the door and let her come in I finished my makeup. I sent Jason a text to let him and Mikey know we will be in the bar in fiffteen minutes. Tori looked like she was doing the final finishes on her makeup.

Tori gives me a quick kiss and tells me I look beautiful, then grabs my hand and we are on our way out the door.

 **Thirty minutes later at the bar:**

We got to the bar about ten minutes ago and because there was some serious car accident. Looked like a small car was T-boned, pretty sure it was totaled.

Blake has been running around we were told he wanted to talk to us before we go out but damn all that guy does is talk. I've seen him talk to like 5 people since we were told to wait in the…..I guess dress room,

"Ugh…..where is this dude!" Mikey said

"Oh shut up Mikey. He will be here soon." Jason shot back, then threw a pillow across the room at him. It was about another fiffteen minutes and Blake finally walked in.

"About damn time!" Mikey said as he moved from laying on the couch to sitting. Jason had got up and walked over and hit him on the back of his head.

"Oooo someone's in trouble." I joked.

"Sorry guys, just making sure everything is going to be perfect." Blake went on for…..Hell I don't know I zoned out. We are a fucking band in high school that probably shouldn't be in this place since I'm pretty sure I saw a sign that said 21 and over. How the hell Tori pulled this off is beyond me.

 **Tori's Pov:**

I swear listen to Blake banter is rather annoying, the only reason we ended up being able to come into this bar was becuase he is my Uncle on my mom's side. My mom is more awesome than my dad. She let's me chase the dreams I want to go after, my dad would rather me do something with the law. Whether it be a lawyer or be a cop or something along those lines.

After Blake leaves I tell the Mikey, Jason, and Jade some of the songs that we are doing tonight. We go and get ready to do the show, within twenty minutes we were ready to go out; once we go out on the stage I introduced us all.

After I introduced us Mikey started playing his bass (I swear he is in love with it…...sometimes). Then Jason joined in on his guitar, shortly after Jade had started with the drums. I grabbed the microphone and started singing.

 _Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see_

 _I got a fever of a hundred and three_

 _Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

 _I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

 _You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind_

 _Honey you oughta know_

 _Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line_

 _I wanna know what you're doing after the show_

 _Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous_

 _Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew_

 _That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see_

 _I got a fever of a hundred and three_

 _Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

 _I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

 _If it feels alright, maybe you can stay the night_

 _Shall I leave you my key?_

 _But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign_

 _Tell me, are you hot mama? You sure look that way to me_

 _Are you old enough? Will you be ready when I call you bluff?_

 _Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?_

 _Yea I'm hot blooded, check it and see_

 _Feel the fever inside of me_

 _Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

 _I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot_

 _Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?_

 _Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who_

 _Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see_

 _I got a fever of a hundred and three_

 _Come on baby, do you do more than dance?_

 _I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

 _Hot blooded, every night_

 _Hot blooded, you looking so tight_

 _Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild_

 _Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child_

 _Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high_

 _Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy_

 _Hot blooded, you're making me sing_

 _Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing_

A couple hours later and the show was great we got to sing about ten songs, it was around 1 am that we were able to leave. All of us were hungry so we left and found a 24-hour diner that was a block away from the hotel.

The rest of the weekend was a blast, on Saturday all four of us went down to the beach and walked the board walk. Few people recongized us and wanted to take pictures. We did get to do some songs Sunday afternoon because Blake didn't want us driving back home too late or miss any more school.

We got paid about a little over a thousand dollars for all three days but, then we had to split of profit in four. Which wasn't too bad, I got to keep close to four hundred.

 **Jade's Pov:**

Ugh! I hate Mondays….Don't get me wrong I hate a lot of things but Mondays are up there near the top of it. To make matters wosre I havne't seen Vega at all today. Last I seen her was when we were unpacking her SUV last night.

She better have not playing hooky because if she did, she won't be able to go out to dinner with Cat, Beck, and I. We are planning on telling them tonight. But, if Vega isn't at school today then we will just post-pone this.

I walk down the hall where the recording studios are and I was about to get ran over by Mikey.

"Hey! Watch it. Running over somebdy like that won't land you dates dude."

"Oh there you are! Tori just sent me to go find you! Plus, isn't that how its supposed to start." Mikey shot back.

Mikey went in first and I heard Jason say "Dude! Did you even go and look for her! You have only been gone like five seconds." 

"I'm right here." I said and I went and sat down next to Tori on the piano bench. She turned and kissed the side of my head. I was reading some of the music that was in front of me. Guess Tori got some sort of inspriation.

"Thought you played hooky today so you could opt out of telling Cat and Beck tonight." I mumbled.

The rest of the day was a blur, Tori and I are waiting for Beck and Cat to meet us at Kare-Okie-Dokie. We are sitting in a booth, but we are sitting on the side where we can't see when Cat and Beck arrive. I feel this knot in my stomatch growing.

"Hey….it's going to be okay." Tori said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess….I'm just nervous is all." I told Tori as I moved closer to her.

"I'm sure this is probably going to be hard and ackward too espically since Cat convinved her parents to adopt you all those years ago. I know all she wants to do is protect you."

"I love you, Tor"

"I love you too, Jae"

"You what each other?"

 **A/N:**

 **Well folks that's it. Hope you enjoyed it!  
**

 **Let's see next chapter may either skip ahead or will have on ackward dinner. Let me know which you prefer. Unless you want me to do a flash back.**

 **OH! Disclaimer: I don't own the song Hot Blooded or anything related to the band Foreigner.**

 **Ummmm nect story that will be updated will be Because You Moved On. Think it's about time that baby met 2017, right?**

 **Anywho until next time.**


End file.
